Forever
by suchaphangirl
Summary: I got this idea for a phanfic when I was watching I Didn't Do It: Dan and Phil were best friends as little kids and had to write letters to themselves when they were in kindergarten. Phil moves away and never said goodbye to Dan. Seven years later... they're reunited when Dan gets his letter back.


"_Promise we'll be best friends forever?"_

"_Forever and ever!"_

16-year-old Dan Howell sighed as he walked out to collect the mail from his mailbox, as he did every day. He looked up for a quick second at the sun and smiled. Dan never went outside, he usually stayed cooped up in his bedroom but he liked the sun. Dan quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and walked over to the mailbox.

"Hey Dan!" Dan immediately looked up when he heard his name being called and smiled when he saw his best friend and neighbor, PJ Liguori. They had been neighbors ever since Dan and PJ were little babies, the same age.

"Hey!" Dan said as he waved back to him. Dan continued with grabbing the mail out of the mailbox. He looked through it real fast and blinked a few times when he saw that he had a letter from his kindergarten school that he went to when he was little. "That's odd. What is this?" Dan asked out loud.

"Talking to yourself again, Dan?" Dan rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless when he heard PJ's voice.

"Ha, ha, _ha_. Very funny Peej," Dan said. He looked up and stuck his tongue out at PJ, who had walked up to him.

"Hey, do you want to hang out for a bit?" PJ asked hopefully. "I'm so fucking bored…"

"Ah, I would love to but you know how mum is. I'm not allowed to stay out late on school nights," Dan said.

"It's a bit ridiculous that we live next to each other and we go to the same school every day yet our parent's don't trust us to spend the night at each other's houses on school nights. Doesn't that seem funny to you?" PJ asked.

"If I'm being honest, I wouldn't trust us either," Dan said. He laughed.

PJ also laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. He turned around and then he walked back up to his house.

Dan turned and then he started walking back up to his own house. "Mom! I got the mail!" He yelled as he walked into the kitchen. He sat the rest of the mail on the kitchen table but he kept the letter that was from his old kindergarten school, assuming that it was for him. Dan walked over to the counter and jumped onto it. "What do we have here…?" Dan began to ask. "Oh God, I am talking to myself again."

Dan opened the letter and blinked a few times.

This was an old letter that the teachers had the students write to themselves for when they got in high school. Dan completely forgot about this but now that he had it in his hands… he just remembered writing the letter at age six. "Let's see what embarrassing things I wrote in this letter…" Dan mumbled.

Dan began to scan through the letter, finding nothing interesting until a name caught his attention.

_I hope I still have my best friend in high school. Phil will always be my bestest friend! We made a promise!_

_Dan Howell_

"Phil," Dan whispered as he stared at the letter in his hands. Dan remembered exactly who Phil. _Phil Lester_.

Dan's best friend from when he was little. Dan knew Phil because their parents went to high school with each other and they were still best friends, or so Dan thought. They didn't really hang out as much as they used to. Dan and Phil were best friends though. They did almost everything together, attached to the hips almost. They even went to kindergarten with each other. They were best friends up until about the age of 9-years-old. Dan didn't remember what happened to Phil or why they stopped hanging out with Phil. Now that Dan was thinking about him… he missed him. He remembered all the fun things they used to do with each other; how they would stay up late watching movies and how they would stay up way past their bedtime to talk about everything and nothing.

"Excuse me Daniel, how many times have I told you about sitting on the counters?" Dan immediately looked up and he smiled innocently when he saw his mother walk into the kitchen.

"Sorry mom," Dan apologized. He jumped off the counter.

"Watcha got in your hands there?" Dan's mother, Diana, asked curiously.

"A letter from kindergarten that I wrote. I remember how the teacher had us write a letter for when we get to high school. I completely forgot about it. But, can I ask you a question?" Dan asked nervously.

"Sure. What do you want to ask me?" Diana asked as she walked over to the table and picked up the mail.

"Do you remember Phil? The one I used to hang out with when I was little?" Dan asked.

"Phil? Phil Lester? Boy, it's been a couple years since we've seen that family," Diana said.

"Yeah. Phil was my best friend back then. I-I was just wondering… I mentioned him in the letter. We promised we would be best friends forever and then we just… stopped talking to each other. Why?" Dan asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess Phil's parent's got too busy and stopped bringing Phil over. I think they might have moved away as well. I'm not completely sure. Now I'm curious," Diana said.

Dan let out a laugh. "Do you think there's any way that we could find him? I'd really love to see how he is," he said.

"I'm sure it's possible. Look in the phone book for his number, or maybe search his name on line. I'm sure he has um, whatever you kids are on these days. facialbook?" Diana asked.

"Mum!" Dan went into laughter. "It's called facebook!" He told her.

"Close enough. Let me know if you find him. But don't stay up too late. It's a school night," Diana warned.

"Yes mum," Dan said. He rolled his eyes. He walked out of the kitchen and went to his bedroom. Dan immediately walked over to the computer desk in the corner of his room and sat down in the chair. Dan decided that he would have a look online first as he had no idea how to use the phone book. "Let's see…" Dan said out loud as he turned on his computer and immediately went onto facebook. "Please be there."

Dan immediately went to the search bar and then he typed in Phil Lester on facebook. Dan smiled as he thought for a few seconds. He had always remembered how Phil always preferred to be called Phil instead of Philip. No one but his parents called him Philip. Phil was just like Dan. Dan hated being called Daniel but only his parents called him that. He hated the name. It was too formal to him and it made him feel a bit too grown-up.

Dan sighed as he scrolled the a couple of pages, looking at all the 'Phil Lester's' on facebook… and then he finally found one. One who looked exactly like the Phil Lester, except a little older now. It was almost shocking for Dan to see a photo of Phil. They hadn't seen each other in so long. But, Phil hadn't changed a bit. He still had his bright blue eyes that Dan loved so much, he still had that jet black hair and of course, he was still the same pale Phil.

"I can't believe this," Dan whispered. He clicked on Phil's page and took a deep breath. "That easy?" He asked. He rolled his eyes. "I need to stop talking to myself." He mumbled. He shook his head.

Dan spent about an hour going through Phil's facebook page; just reading his old status, laughing and smiling and almost burst into tears because he missed Phil so much. So many memories.

Dan finally clicked on the 'message' button and took a deep breath.

**To: Phil Lester**

**From: Dan Howell**

_Hi Phil! It's me, Dan._

_I'm not sure if you remember who I am. We knew each other a long time ago. Well, not really that long ago but a couple years ago, when we were little kids. Anyways, let me get to the point of why I'm writing this…_

_You remember those letters we had to write in kindergarten? Well, I got mine today. _

_It's been a while since we've seen each other and I miss you. A lot. You were my best friend._

_We made a promise a long time ago, when we were six. That we would be best friends forever. Obviously we didn't keep that promise or else I wouldn't be messaging you right now haha but still…_

_This message is getting so long. Anyways, how are you? Do you want to hang out? I mean… if you still live in Cali and everything. Mom said you might have moved. I hope not. Maybe we could catch up?_

_I hope you see this message. I really miss you Phil._

_I hope you're well. Message me back if you get the chance_

_Love Dan xx_

Dan then hit the 'send' button and sighed in relief.

Now the waiting game. Dan hated waiting. He was the most impatient person he knew.

A week later;

"You're not going to forget about me if he does message you back, are you?" PJ asked.

It was a Friday evening when Dan was over at PJ's house with their friend, Chris Kendall.

"I couldn't ever forget about you Peej, you're my best friend!" Dan exclaimed.

"Hey! You can't forget about me either!" Chris whined.

Dan laughed and shook his head. "How could I forget about you doofs? Come on. Peej, we've known each other since we were babies. I was friends with you when I was friends with Phil. You just… didn't know who he was. Phil was quite shy. Luckily I got under his shell. And Chris, you're the funniest person I know. I need you in my life. I won't forget either of you. Oh my God, this is getting so deep…" He said.

"I'm just worried. It seems like you and Phil have a lot of history together," PJ said.

"I promise I won't forget about you. Either of you. I'll introduce you to Phil, you know… if he ever messages me back that is. It's been a week since I sent the message. I doubt he'll…" Dan jumped when his phone beeped. He pulled out his phone and checked his facebook. He squealed when he saw that he had a message from Phil.

"I'm guessing he messaged you back?" Chris asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"He did! He actually messaged me back. Oh my God," Dan whispered.

"Well? What does it say? Does he remember you?" PJ asked.

"Give me a minute…" Dan whispered. He took a deep breath before he began reading the message.

_Dan! Wow. Of course I remember you! How could I not? It's been so long though!_

_I'm sorry I broke the promise. It's my fault. I didn't want to but… your mom is right._

_We moved away when I was about nine years old. Dad got a job but it was in New York, far away from Cali. I didn't want to leave. I remember how I begged and cried not to leave because you my best friend and I didn't want to leave you behind. I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye to you. It was painful. We packed up and moved away._

_But guess what? We just moved back to California a couple of days ago! I'll be starting high school soon._

_Do you go to Northwood High School? I start this Monday. I'm really nervous about it._

_Wow, look at me… rambling about all of this. _Dan chuckled as he read the message.

_Anyways, I would totally love if we could catch up. I miss you a lot too, Dan._

_I'm sorry it took so long to write back. I've been busy helping unpacking. Also, I've just been sitting and remembering all the fun times we used to have together. I spent a good five hours thinking about all that stuff. Crazy how time flies right?_

_Let me know when you want to meet up. Hopefully we live close to each other!_

_Maybe you could call me? Or text me. If that's what you're into. _

_Hope to see you soon. Lots of love Phil x _

Chris and PJ looked at each other and raised their eyebrows as they waited for Dan to speak.

"He remembers. He actually remembers me," Dan whispered as he finally looked up from his phone.

It was now Monday morning. Dan spent the whole weekend at PJ's with Chris. It was the first time all of their parents were letting them stay the night at one's house and going to school together. They've been begging for months and they were finally allowed to. Now unfortunately, they slept in 10 minutes and missed the bus so they had to walk to school. They were running late and they knew they would get in trouble.

"I knew we were going to be late," Dan grumbled as he walked into the school with Chris and PJ.

"Relax. It's not like we're late all the time. I'm sure the teacher will just give us a warning," Chris said.

"I think you keep forgetting that we're in high school Chris, not elementary…" Dan said.

Dan gasped as soon as he bumped into someone. He looked up immediately.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going…" They said at the same time.

"Honestly, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so clumsy. Hey, I'm sorry but… could you help me? I'm new and I have no idea where I'm going," The boy that Dan had run into said.

"Uh, sure. What class are you looking for?" Dan asked.

"Wow. Not so in a hurry to get to class now, are ya?" Chris whispered as he smirked, earning a punch on the shoulder from Dan. "Ow!" Chris whined as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You should have seen that one coming," PJ told him.

Dan chuckled and shook his head. He looked back up at the other boy. "So?" He asked.

"Oh uh, I was looking for the English classroom. Where is it?" The boy asked.

"It's down the hallway. The last door to the left," Dan told him.

"Thank you so much. I'm Phil, by the way…" The boy said.

"I'm Dan. I would love to stay and chat but we're already late for class," Dan said.

"Oh, right. Thanks for helping me!" Phil said.

"Uh, Dan…" PJ said as he watched Phil walk away. "Wasn't that…?"

"Not now! We need to get to class!" Dan hissed. He turned back around and darted up the stairs.

Chris and PJ immediately looked at each other and shook their heads.

Chris and PJ didn't even know who Phil was, or what he looked like in the slightest… but they both knew 100% they had just run into the boy that Dan wouldn't shut up about the whole weekend.

Now it was lunchtime. Chris and PJ were sitting with Dan. They had already gotten their food.

"Hey, Dan… you know that kid we ran into earlier?" PJ asked randomly.

"Yeah? What about him?" Dan asked as he looked up from his food.

PJ sighed and then he rolled his eyes. He knew that Dan still had no clue that the boy was Phil, the Phil Dan had told him and Chris so much about. "Oh, come on Dan. Are you actually kidding me?" PJ sighed. "Didn't he say his name is Phil? Didn't he say that he was new here? And didn't the Phil you told us about say that he was starting a new school at Northwood High School on Monday?" PJ asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh my God. Are you serious? Why didn't you say anything earlier?!" Dan yelled. He froze as soon as the cafeteria went silent. He nervously looked around, only to see that all eyes were on him. Dan sighed and then he looked back over at Chris and PJ. "Why didn't you say anything?" He repeated quietly.

"We tried! You were too worried about getting to class which is totally unlike you," Chris said.

"Mom and dad will kill me if they find out I was late," Dan told him.

"So, what are you going to do? About the whole Phil thing?" PJ asked.

Dan sighed and shook his head. He glanced around the cafeteria and then he noticed the boy that he had run into earlier. Phil. It was Phil Lester. Dan immediately pushed his food aside and stood up. He quickly walked over to the boy and grabbed a hold of him and dragged him out of the cafeteria, pulling him into the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" The boy asked with shock, taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry but I had to…" Dan said. He turned around and took a deep breath as he stared at Phil. "Phil?" He asked.

"Yeah… I told you that was my name earlier," Phil said.

"No, Phil… it's me. Dan! The one who messaged you on facebook?" Dan said nervously.

Phil stared at Dan for a few seconds and then he gasped. "Dan!" He yelled with shock. Phil immediately wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you so much," he whispered into Dan's neck.

"Next time you move somewhere, tell me first…"Dan whispered as he immediately hugged Phil back.

"Deal," Phil whispered. He closed his eyes as his eyes began to water up.

"_Faggots_!" Dan immediately pulled away from the hug and started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Dan, no!" Phil yelled as he grabbed Dan's arm to stop him.

Dan glared as he watched the group of boys walking away, laughing. "All we were doing was hugging!" Dan yelled as he walked back into the bathroom. He sighed and crossed his arms against his chest.

"So what? I've dealt with kids like them before and learned to ignore it," Phil said.

"Wait a minute, Phil… are you?" Dan began to ask.

"I'm gay, Dan. I always have known that I was gay, even when I was little…" Phil said.

"Wow. I mean… really? You're gay? Why the hell didn't you ever say anything to me before?" Dan asked with shock as he stared at Phil. Dan didn't even care that much that Phil was gay of course, he was only just a little surprised. Phil had never ever said anything to him about it before.

"I guess I really didn't think that it was important when I was little. Mom always told me I could be whatever I wanted, even if it meant that I liked boys. So, I never said anything to anyone after we had the chat," Phil told him calmly. He shrugged his shoulders. Phil was always open about being gay, even in school. He didn't want to have to hide who he was. He didn't ever like lying to people anyways so he always told the truth.

"Well, you should know… I'm also gay," Dan said. "Well… bi. I'm attracted to whoever I see."

"It's only been five minutes and we're already learning so much about each other," Phil said.

Dan laughed. "So, how have you been?" He asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I've been alright. Nothing much has changed. As you can see," Phil said.

"Clearly," Dan said. He let out a laugh. "I'm really glad your family decided to move back."

"Yeah, we missed home. We were gone for seven years," Phil said.

"Seven years? Has it been seven years?" Dan asked with shock.

Phil nodded. "Crazy to think about, right?" He asked, smiling.

"I know we're in school right now but we need to have a catch up later," Dan told him.

"I agree. I have so much tell you," Phil said.

"I have not so much to tell you," Dan said. They both laughed. "Do you want to sit with me and Chris and PJ?"

"Chris and PJ? Are those the guys you were with earlier?" Phil asked.

"Yeah… they're like my best friends. I promise you'll love them," Dan said. He grabbed Phil's arm and they walked out of the bathroom. They went back to the cafeteria and Dan led the way to where Chris and PJ. "Hey!" Dan greeted as he and Phil walked up to the table. Dan let go of Phil's arm.

Chris and PJ both immediately looked up when they heard Dan. "What took you so long?" Chris asked.

"Oh shush. I'm back now, aren't I? Anyways… this is Phil, the one I told you about" Dan said as he looked up at Phil and smiled. "Phil, this is Chris and PJ…" Dan said as he pointed to both of them. "PJ is my neighbor. We've known each other since we were babies and Chris was friends with PJ first which is how I know him." Dan said.

"It's nice to meet you finally. Dan wouldn't shut up about you the whole weekend," PJ said.

Phil looked over at Dan and laughed when he saw that he was blushing. "Well, it's nice to meet you guys too."

"Let's sit down then," Dan said. He and Phil both sat down across from Chris and PJ.

Dan couldn't help but smile as he sat next to Phil. Phil was already getting along with his two best friends.

This is how it should have been all along. He knew things would be much better with Phi in his life again.


End file.
